outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
How Like An Angel!
is the 18th episode of Season Five. Synopsis Where there’s a will there’s a way. Pascalle and Grandpa both realise this, as they are visited with news that will have far-reaching results. Plot Grandpa has a disturbing visit from Eric, aka The Angel of Death, with a message that Grandpa will die in jail. Yes, this is a nightmare, but Grandpa believes the message. So he asks Jethro to make his will. Pascalle gets a visit from Nicky who pays her ten grand he’s earned on a fight tour. Pascalle is impressed. Gerard is disturbed and insists she give the money back. When Nicky realises this is on Gerard’s suggestion he is upset that Pascalle has not heeded his warnings about Gerard, who is not good with women. The reason? He abused his power as an officer to sleep with Sheree when she was fifteen. Pascalle is thrown by this, but now finds that Grandpa thinks he’s about to die in jail; that he’s made a will; that Loretta is executor; and it’s all because of some dream about Eric. Pascalle does her best to disabuse Grandpa, but as she’s doing so Eric turns up. Grandpa is shocked, but Eric-not-the-angel-of-death is angry to have wasted three years of his life in Palmerston North and is blaming Judd and Cheryl for this. As Grandpa has a turn . . . Kasey and Munter find that Van has a female flatmate, who makes his lunch. Kasey is sure they must be on, so they go to inspect the flatmate, only to find it’s Angel. Pascalle demands to know if Gerard did sleep with Sheree when she was an underage slut. Gerard admits this is true, but turns the tables on Nicky by revealing that he killed Sheree’s husband, Garth Loader, and also that he is jealous of anyone else who sleeps with his sister. Pascalle is appalled to realise he means incest. Loretta confirms this is likely, and is also convinced that they killed Garth for the insurance. But why should Pascalle care when Nicky is out of her life? A good question indeed, as – Grandpa returns having discharged himself from hospital and come to a decision. He wants a pre-wake wake, where he will reveal the contents of his will. After Tama’s recent death, this could be awkward, but Cheryl and Judd both agree to it. Pascalle confronts Nicky, who denies that he is a murderer, but admits that he did sleep with Sheree. But once Pascalle hears the story of what happened, she almost understands how it could have happened. But Nicky still can’t satisfy her about the death of Garth, so he takes an extreme step and introduces Pascalle to the living Garth, who is none other than Angel. Pascalle sees this is true, but feels torn, as Grandpa now reads his will. This reveals that his estate will be split between Ngaire and Jane. But he also wants his debt to Pascalle to be repaid. Pascalle is moved by this and also comes to a new realisation. She is also part of the reason Grandpa is off to jail, not just Nicky, and she now believes he is honest. But – despite this, she’s not about to resume the relationship when Grandpa is off to die in jail. Nicky is disappointed, as Pascalle now uses the same excuse to claim she wants a break from Gerard. Grandpa gives Loretta his black box to be opened on his death. Loretta breaks into it, to find that Grandpa is far, far wealthier than he’s made out. Loretta is angry, but also finds that Grandpa has a suspected heart condition. But as he makes his final preparations to go away, Jethro arrives with shocking news. Grandpa is not about to go to prison to die because Nicky has given himself up for the robbery. Grandpa takes back the black box. Gerard hopes that Pascalle will now resume their relationship, but instead Pascalle calls things off. She now knows just how much Nicky loves her and she visits him in remand to tell him so and that she will wait for him, as long as it takes. Category:Season Five